


Undeclared Variables 未声明变量（Translation/翻译）

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Service Submission
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: “Reese先生，我记得我告诉过你今天你放假。”听到图书馆铁门开合的金属刮擦声，Finch扬声道。“没错。” Reese承认。他走进大厅。Bear蹿向他，期待得到惯常的耳后抚摸。但Reese的一只手臂悬吊在胸前，另一只托着一个饮品托盘。他把盘子放在桌上，递给Finch一只杯子，然后才跪下来抚摸Bear。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Undeclared Variables](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257070) by [brinnanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinnanza/pseuds/brinnanza). 



> *FRF无差  
> *甜不虐，温馨向  
> *所有的是归于作者，所有不是归于我

“Reese先生，我记得我告诉过你今天你放假。”听到图书馆铁门开合的金属刮擦声，Finch扬声道。

“没错。” Reese承认。他走进大厅。Bear蹿向他，期待得到惯常的耳后抓挠。但Reese的一只手臂悬吊着固定在胸前，另一只托着一个饮品托盘。他把盘子放在桌上，递给Finch一只杯子，然后才跪下来抚摸Bear。

Finch皱眉，低头，先是看着茶，然后看向Reese。“但你还是跑来了。考虑到你的伤势，这实在有欠妥当。”他把茶杯放到桌上。

“没事的，Finch。我没事。” Reese用他那只好的胳膊把狗从身上扒拉下去，牵到身边，然后直起身来，完全不必要地紧贴着Finch站着，低头看他的电脑显示屏。

“我不会认为一只断掉的胳膊称得上[i][b]没事[/b][/i]。”Finch说。

“只是骨裂罢了。那可算不上断。”

Finch的眉毛皱得更厉害了。Reese对自己身体的态度漫不经心得让人惊心。但他还是啜了一口茶。Reese微笑起来。Finch又回以一个皱眉的表情。“你确信今天你没什么别的事情想做了吗？”

Reese摇头。“没。还没新号码？”

“还没有。话说回来，以你的身体状况——”

“我身体更糟糕的时候也处理过号码。”Reese耐心地提醒。他把桌上的咖啡捞过来，然后找了张椅子坐下。Bear啪嗒啪嗒地跑到他脚边，所以Reese一边喝咖啡，一边用鞋尖给Bear揉肚子。“我手上没什么事，而且我想也许你想要有个人陪。”

更大的可能性是，Finch心道，Reese对于假期的计划就是跟踪Finch，努力搜集到更多碎片情报。既然Finch在这里，所以Reese也跟来了这里。

但他没说话，所以Reese继续往下说。“我想我们可以去看场电影。艺术剧院有你喜欢的德国片上映。”

Finch的皱眉表情变得狐疑。“你是说上次你对他们的字幕嘲笑个没完的那些德国电影？”Reese耸耸肩。

听起来怪诱人的。现在正是看电影的天——阴霾多云的天空，还有点点冷——但他倾向于认为他给Reese受的罪已经够多了。“谢谢你的邀请，”他回答，“但我今天有很多事要做。也许改天吧。”

“Ok，”Reese说，“如果你改主意了就告诉我。”他转过椅子，从身后的书架上抽了本书，而Finch也把他的注意力转回电脑屏幕上。他有一个化名刚刚被分配了一个新项目。Harold Shrike需要差不多六个月完成这个项目，但Harold Finch在傍晚就能完成并将它切分为一小段一小段可按月提交的成果——老实讲，往里头添加程序漏洞才是更耗时的工作。[color=Silver]（*Shrike，伯劳鸟）[/color]

他沉浸在工作里，让Reese自己玩自己的。其实，虽然Reese的存在是让他分心的存在，但并不讨厌。这项工作并不重要，只是给一个籍籍无名的软件公司做一个基础的数据库设计，即使项目完成也十之八九没机会发布。代码不需要动脑筋，设计简单，无足轻重。纵使出错，最严重的后果也不过是Shrike先生收到老板发来的一封措辞严厉的电子邮件而已。

当然，事情推进会更快更简单，如果Reese肯乖乖地休假的话。但他就是不肯。他一直在Finch的视线外一点点活动：看书，或者和Bear玩耍，或者清理枪械。有好多次，Finch几乎脱口询问：“你真的非要单手做这个吗？”但最后，他想Reese自己最清楚自己能够做什么，所以最后他未予置评。

终于，他编程编到了那个美妙的境界：除了电脑屏幕之外的一切事物都消失成为可轻易忽略的背景音。他模糊地意识到Reese带Bear出去散了个步，然后又回来了。一个三明治在某个时刻出现在他手肘边，提醒Finch他尚未用餐，所以他分了下神，狠狠地看了Reese一眼。他想要指出，Reese对他自己的关心看起来还不及对Finch关心的一个零头，但是他的心思被一条正在流传的网上银行业新规定所拐走，开始忙着想办法规避。他一只手打字，另一只手举着三明治咬着。Reese又一次融入到背景里消失不见。

等到Finch再次醒过神来，透过厚厚云层才射入图书馆窗口的微弱阳光被雨夜里昏黄湿润的街灯光线所取代。Reese伸长腿，靠着书架，坐在地上，拿着书在看。Bear半扑在他腿上，满足地摇着尾巴。如果Reese能有空余的手，Finch敢说他一定会把五指插在Bear后颈处厚厚的毛发里。但现在，Reese的多任务操作仅限于把书摊在Bear的身体上，用拇指翻着书页。

他肯定是察觉到了落在他身上的视线。所以他把书放到一边，来回抚摸了Bear好几次，然后抬起头：“你的工作都做完了？”

“差不多。” Finch的回答有点心不在焉。他仍需要对代码进行复查，确保代码完全符合Shrike先生的技能范围，也许还需要添加些错误进去。但工作的主体部分已经完工。“我有点惊讶于你居然还在这里，Reese先生。”

“你本想要我离开么？”

“不。”Finch回答。这是真话。虽然他对于一个人打发掉一天毫无不满，但如果没有Reese，他势必得推迟Bear的散步，直到推无可推，而且他只能给Bear一场敷衍而简短的散步。而且，他十之八九吃不上中饭。

他已经过于习惯，Finch心想，习惯于Reese的常伴左右。

Reese轻轻推开Bear，站起身，活动肩膀。Finch对此爱莫能助，只能默默看着。“你想要我带点什么回来当晚饭吗？” Reese问。“你可以继续工作。”

“没必要。”Finch回答。“我可以点外卖。”

“不麻烦的。”Reese说。“反正Bear大概也想再出去走走。是不是，好孩子？”他弯腰抓了抓Bear的下巴。“我们几个月前去过的那家黎巴嫩餐厅怎样？我们有好些日子没去过那儿了。”

Finch靠到椅背上，不无怀疑地冲着Reese扬眉。他们之所以好些日子没去过那家餐厅是因为，尽管用餐过程中Finch非常享受，但Reese对那里并无偏爱。鉴于有很多餐厅是他俩都很喜欢的，所以Finch把它从名单上划掉了。

“你确信没什么别的你更喜欢的餐厅了么？” Finch问。

Reese耸肩。“我不挑。”

Finch不快地哼了一声。“我不想知道你能够[i][b]忍受[/b][/i]什么，Reese先生。我想要知道你[i][b]喜欢[/b][/i]什么。”

“是真的，Harold，我什么都可以，只要是你想要的。”

一般来说，Finch很乐意就这些事作决定；事实上，他更偏爱这样。Reese的喜好不难判断，所以他知道Reese也更偏爱这样。他可以直接选择一家别的餐厅，一家Reese也喜欢的餐厅，然后指示Reese去那里。Reese会照办的，特别是如果Finch用表明没有讨论余地的坚定口吻提出要求的话。

他犹豫了。可是Reese看着他，眼睛里有那种固执到底的神气。最终，Finch说：“行啊，但是你别出去了，我相信他们提供外卖服务。”他伸手拿过手机。

“Finch，让我去吧。”Reese说。他披上外套。Finch想要站起来帮忙，他挥手示意不必。“你给了我那么多——这些小事何足挂齿。”

Finch的怒火腾地冒起来。“我还给了你一条折断的手臂。”他指了指Reese垂吊着的手臂，厉声说。

Reese顿住了。他重新把外套挂起来，走到Finch身边，把Finch的椅子拨到正对他，然后朝他弯腰倾身，没受伤的那只手撑在椅子扶手上。 “这个不是你的错，Finch。”他说得又慢又认真。

Finch想要把椅子转开，避开Reese沉甸甸的视线。但Reese牢牢地掌握着椅子。所以他只能垂下视线，看着Reese的胸口，看着悬带和Reese受伤的尺骨。

“是嘛，谢谢你这么认为。”Finch没办法掩饰语气里的一丝气恼的讽刺。“但事实依然如此：如果我好好盯着摄像头的话，Carmichael先生本来不会有机会悄悄掩到你身边，你也不会受伤。”

“而我本该更小心些。”Reese反驳。“这是份危险的工作，Finch。我加入的时候就知道。”他跪下来，以便直视Finch的眼睛。他双手覆住Finch的双手。“如果你想要责怪谁，怪我就好——是我让Carmichael钻了空子。或者，怪Carmichael不是更好。”

“话虽如此，”Finch说，“你本应该可以依靠我来——”

“我可以啊，” Reese说， “相信我，Finch，我可以。这不是你的错，我发誓。” Finch皱眉垂眼看着他。Reese的话并没有让他信服。Reese冲他微微笑。“别这样。我们可以去你喜欢的黎巴嫩餐厅吃饭，然后我们可以去看场电影，或者去第七大街上的旧书店看看。”

“不要再试图逗我开心了，Reese先生。受伤的那个可不是我。” Finch说，但他的确听任Reese拉着他站起来。

“我也不全是为了你。”Reese说。这一次，他允许Finch帮他穿上外套。“你开心会让我跟着开心。”他的微笑变得有点腼腆，脸颊也有些泛红。

Finch把Reese外套纽扣扣好，遮住他受伤的手臂，然后后退一步，仔细地审视Reese良久：“确实是这样，嗯？” Reese耸耸肩，小小地歪了下脑袋。

他们一直裹足不前，Finch心想。也许，他们这样迟疑曾经是有道理的，可是现在，他们已经一起越过了那么多界线。如果另一端拥有那么美好的愿景，那么，为什么还要保留最后一道天堑？

Reese弯下腰，准备把Bear的项圈和牵引绳扣到一起。Finch碰了碰他的手肘。Reese直起身，扬眉表示疑问：“Finch？”

Finch朝他微笑。那是个他很少很少露出的柔软的满足的笑容。他一只手绕到Reese的后颈，一直往下压直到他俩的嘴唇触碰到一起。

他们第一次见面的时候，他对Reese说，他对他无所不知。某种程度上说，这句话是真的——Finch阅读了档案里的所有信息，收集了所有可远程观察的视频，梳理了中情局的所有资料，跟踪，归类，直到他认为他拼出了一个完整的John Reese。

他不知道的是，Reese做的墨西哥煎蛋让Finch最钟爱的一些餐厅都为之失色。他不知道的是，被人出自内心夸奖时，Reese的耳朵尖会变成粉红色。

他不知道的是[i][b]眼下这个[/b][/i]：Reese亲吻人的时候那么柔软，慵懒，仿佛他有一整天的时间用来亲吻，不需要也不想要任何别的事情。Reese的身体贴着Finch仿佛融化掉，直到两人之间再无间隙可言。他分开手指拥住Finch的背，让两人牢牢地贴在一起——如果惊涛骇浪将他们卷向汪洋大海，至少他们还有彼此。

Reese亲吻起来像是最完美的代码，其他所有事都淡化为背景消失不见。

**Author's Note:**

> *未声明变量，计算机术语，指在程序中没有被声明的变量。读取未声明变量的值会导致运行错误。但在某些计算机语言里，如果给未声明变量赋值，那么即相当于进行了默认声明。这里应该是以此比喻，Finch和Reese终于正视和承认了两人的感情。


End file.
